


Detrás de una buena acción.

by Yoari_Dank



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Agente Maka, Alianza, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Drama, Camaradería, F/M, Friendship/Love, Insinuación de relación entre Blair y Soul, Inspirado en Bones, Intento de Noir, Leve atracción, Mención de asesinato, Robo - Freeform, Romance, Sospechoso, Soul es un fugitivo, Trabajo de dudosa procedencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoari_Dank/pseuds/Yoari_Dank
Summary: Soul nunca comprendió la expresión: "estar en el momento y lugar equivocado" hasta esa fatídica noche, ahora el Shibusen está tras su cabeza y Maka Albarn no descansará hasta obtener lo que quiere de él.Sin embargo ella podría ser la oportunidad que Soul necesita para limpiar su nombre, la oferta de Maka es algo que él no está dispuesto a ignorar.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 1





	Detrás de una buena acción.

**Author's Note:**

> Soul Eater no me pertenece es propiedad de Ohkubo Atsushi, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.   
> Aclaraciones: Universo semi alterno, Ooc (personajes fuera de carácter).

**.-.**

**.-.**

**_“Tocaremos al sonido de tu canción en esta oscura noche”._ **

**.-.**

**.-.**

Soul no es capaz de mantener la llave con firmeza en el cerrojo de su puerta sin que ésta tiemble incontrolablemente en su mano. Mira alrededor de los viejos pasillos del complejo de apartamentos y más allá de la hilera de puertas sucias y desgastadas por el tiempo, admitiendo que encajan a la perfección con el encanto de esa extraña ciudad.

Su ciudad natal es insípida y aburrida, ésta en cambio a pesar de su excéntrica y bizarra atmósfera ofrece un aire fresco e interesante que contrasta notablemente con su ubicación en medio del desierto de Nevada. Death City es un lugar sumamente ruidoso y - _de una manera bastante irónica_ \- llena de vida.

Se sobresalta cuando un sonido fuerte y disonante le provoca un susto, una vez más, reprende a sus nervios por convertirlo en un minino crispado en paranoia que se arrastraba husmeando ante cualquier movimiento y sonido extraño. Eso definitivamente recae en su categoría de “ _no cool_ ”.

Un hombre cool podría abrir sin problemas una estúpida puerta.

El terror y el hastío empañan su coordinación haciéndolo más torpe de lo que sería en un estado de aislamiento absoluto debido a alguna sustancia tóxica. ¿El motivo de agitación? una oportunidad que se ha vuelto en su contra y que lo ha dejado en evidencia, Soul es ahora un blanco fácil para la policía.

Sin lugar a duda vendrían por él. El lapso de tiempo para planear un escape es sumamente escaso, no así los medios para tener una huida digna; calcula que si es cuidadoso y meticuloso con su nada despreciable suma de dinero ésta le alcanzara para abandonar la ciudad o incluso el país y vivir decentemente por un par de años.

Huir se está convirtiendo en su principal pasatiempo, escapar de su familia y las responsabilidades impuestas por el linaje no contrasta con los motivos que ahora lo impulsan a correr lejos de ahí: _el deseo de libertad_. Y quizá - _una voz en la profundidad de su mente gritó_ \- por cobardía. 

¿Quién no temería perder la libertad después de todo?

Vivir en una jaula de oro bajo la sombra de su hermano le hizo desear más que nada en el mundo un lugar al cual pertenecer, uno en el que pudiese sentirse como él mismo. Death City fue ese lugar y ahora también tendría que abandonarlo.

La puerta por fin cede y él se precipita hacia el interior del modesto departamento sin molestarse en encender la luz de la habitación. En realidad Soul tuvo la audaz precaución de tener un equipaje listo en todo momento a sabiendas de que en su línea de “ _trabajo_ ” era necesario cambiar de ubicación en el menor tiempo posible.

Del armario toma una ligera maleta con el tamaño y peso necesarios, solo lo esencial para mantener un perfil bajo y discreto. Hurga en el interior de la chaqueta de cuero en busca de su celular con el único propósito de revisar la hora, nota en la pantalla un par de dígitos lo bastante cercanos a la media noche y entiende que tiene que correr a contra tiempo antes de que las rutas y accesos de la ciudad sean bloqueadas.

Sisea un par de maldiciones al aire reprendiéndose mentalmente por la estupidez que le llevó a ese camino sinuoso de miedo y paranoia.

Un carraspeo reverbera en la penumbra de la habitación ocasionando que él detenga sus acciones para enfocar la mirada a la fuente del sonido, los ojos de Soul miran hacia el frente con un brillo casi antinatural. De pie junto al estrecho y maloliente armario, aferra con fuerza la maleta y el peso de ésta se siente cual plomo en su sudorosa mano.

Cualquier movimiento cesa y su cuerpo se vuelve estático por un breve lapso de tiempo cuando se da cuenta de que no se encuentra sólo.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto de la ciudad? — Apenas se vislumbra una silueta entre la penumbra y el tono de voz denota cierto nivel de sarcasmo.

Soul quita un poco de sudor frío que baja por la frente con una de sus manos libres, sin embargo a pesar de todo, el sudor es reemplazado rápidamente por más. Jura en un susurro al reconocer la voz del intruso. _Genial._ Ladra mentalmente.

Camina con férrea determinación acercándose al intruso para enfrentarlo.

—Podría demandarte por allanamiento de morada. —Es su triste y pobre respuesta.

Encuentra a Maka Albarn sentada frente a él. La molesta agente que pertenece al Shibusen; un departamento de defensa externo cuya jurisdicción abarca los casos especiales que la policía no puede manejar y cuyo principal objetivo es la detección, aprehensión y destrucción de criaturas sobrenaturales de cualquier tipo en Death City. 

Y un verdugo personal para Soul. 

El semblante estoico de Maka resalta cuando enciende una de las lámparas adyacentes al destartalado sillón en el que está sentada, al parecer las palabras de Soul no le causan gracia alguna. Sin emociones, igual a una escultura tallada en hielo ártico, esa es la impresión que evoca en él.

Maka Albarn es una chica frágil en apariencia pero también es un miembro reconocido del Shibusen y parte de las fuerzas especiales Spartoi; activa, determinada e inteligente. Definitivamente una mala combinación.

—Es una maleta muy pequeña, preparada seguramente con antelación. ¿Quizá para situaciones de emergencia cuando los planes fallaran, no es así? —La mirada de la agente no denota otra cosa que no sea un sereno interés en la respuesta de Soul, destellando de vez en cuando con curiosa inteligencia.

Ojos rojos la examinan más de cerca buscando en ella el motivo verdadero de su inusitada presencia en el departamento. Ella se ve inquietantemente calmada envuelta en su gabardina negra de antaño, sin embargo la expresión de sus ojos esmeraldas denota la turbulencia expuesta de su alma.

Soul se obliga a enfrentar esa impávida mirada e igualar su determinación, apartando la imperiosa necesidad de parpadear evita que pequeños gestos como ese - _apartar la mirada_ \- delaten su nerviosismo. Su semblante se relaja volviéndose casi perezoso. 

—Sólo lo esencial para un chico tan cool como yo, Maka. —Una pícara sonrisa adorna los labios del joven, tal vez Albarn es una agente preparada para cualquier situación, pero ante todo seguía siendo una chica.

Soul deja la maleta a un lado abriéndose paso hasta el mini bar, alto y ágil se mueve rápida y fluidamente a pesar de la insignificante encorvación de su espalda al andar. Saca dos copas debajo de la barra y las desliza por la madera antes de servir un poco de licor barato en una de éstas, intuye que ella es consciente del sonido de la botella al abrirse.

— ¿Una copa agente? —Sin detenerse a escuchar la respuesta, él vierte el líquido en la copa restante y se la ofrece descaradamente como si en vez de alcohol estuviese dándole café o té.

Maka simplemente niega en silencio ya que ella no encaja en el perfil de una chica que rompe las reglas autoimpuestas, beber en horas de “ _trabajo_ ” y ¿beber con un criminal? tampoco encaja dentro de su perfil por muchas razones más. Los asuntos que la llevaron a Soul _“Eater_ ” Evans son estrictamente profesionales.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí. —Más que una simple cuestión es una afirmación. Observa a Soul dejar la segunda copa en su lugar y terminar su propio trago.

Él asiente y se acerca a ella con pasos seguros, se detiene justo frente a la agente y se inclina rozando un poco su boca con la oreja izquierda de Maka.

La sensación de un estremecimiento ante tan imprudente acción al violar su espacio personal la recorre, otra de las prohibiciones es acercarse demasiado a los sospechosos a menos sea estrictamente necesario, en especial los hombres. 

Maka siente una aversión especial hacia el género masculino por cortesía de su padre, una pobre excusa de hombre que va tras cualquier cosa con una falda y prominentes pechos; simplemente asqueroso. Con el tiempo, el desagrado se generalizó hacia cualquier hombre que no demostrara lo contrario a Spirit Albarn.

Sin embargo la cercanía de Soul Evans le provoca otro tipo de sentimiento: _incertidumbre_.

—Yo no fui quien lo mató. No importa lo que escuchaste esta noche, te puedo asegurar que estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí mientras el verdadero asesino sigue ahí afuera. —susurra con determinación. Soul puede describir los sucesos de esa noche como una combinación de eventos desafortunados que lo involucran a él en el epicentro.

Otro estremecimiento atraviesa la columna de Maka ante sus palabras, pero también por el cálido aliento del chico acariciando la sensible piel de su oreja; su tono es un ronco arrullo que adormece sus sentidos por una fracción de segundo, abstrayéndola de su raciocinio y objetivo primordial.

Maka reconoce la astucia y el cinismo en el chico, pero su mayor fortaleza es su apariencia: desinteresada y perezosa, casi aburrida. Una excelente actuación de su parte… o tal vez no.

—Lo sé. —Maka oculta con éxito el temblor en su voz debido a la cercanía. Hay algo en él que le resulta ambiguo, una sensación que se abre paso desde un recoveco de su ser y se extiende al resto de su cuerpo. 

El ceñudo semblante de Soul se vuelve feroz al escuchar la afirmación ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él? Se aparta lo suficiente para poder mirarla y confrontarla. Sin embargo cualquier réplica muere en sus labios cuando enfoca su penetrante mirada a los hipnóticos ojos esmeralda, éstos reflejan franqueza. ¿Ella en verdad sabe que no es el asesino?

A esas alturas todo el Shibusen está tras Soul por las declaraciones del tonto testigo que le vio en “ _la escena del crimen_ ”, entonces ¿Por qué Maka se presenta sola ante él? ¿Qué busca realmente ella? ¿Sería esto entonces una vil treta para hacerle perder valioso tiempo y ser apresado? Quizá - _piensa Soul-_ la agente no está realmente sola y detrás de las paredes se encuentran otros agentes esperando alguna señal para saltar sobre él.

Sin embargo desestima la idea al ser demasiado predecible.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces Albarn? —La voz de Soul es grave y ronca como un gruñido. La presencia de la agente comienza a molestarle ya que sólo es un retraso en su huída.

Con un breve gesto ella le indica que tome asiento a un lado, Evans duda al instante y opta por permanecer de pie frente a Maka sosteniéndole la mirada. Ignorando la oferta niega con la cabeza y espera a que ella abra la boca.

—Estoy fuera del caso —dice Maka entre dientes sintiéndose totalmente humillada ante el hecho—. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, solo quiero una cosa… información.

Soul clava la mirada en ella con una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad ¿Qué tan estúpido piensa ella que es él? ¿Maka está jugando al rol de policía bueno?

El pesado silencio se instala entre ellos y vuelve el ambiente más denso de lo que ya es.

Él trata de interpretar sus palabras para encontrar el significado, al parecer ella está pidiendo, no, exigiendo su ayuda ¿ayuda con qué? La expresión de Maka no deja traslucir demasiado y a pesar del supuesto hecho de que ya no se encuentra en el caso, ella se muestra serena. La chica es cualquier cosa menos tranquila cuando no se le inmiscuye en las misiones o cuando falla miserablemente en éstas.

Tal vez el hecho de que su voz carezca de matiz al pronunciar aquellas palabras ayuda a que suene bastante convincente. Quizá demasiado.

Unos aburridos ojos carmín se centran en Maka y una lenta sonrisa dentuda se desliza en el semblante de Soul. Ella está en un aprieto tan gordo como el suyo.

— ¿Qué tan desesperada estás para pedir ayuda a un criminal agente Albarn? —Ahora él puede sentir la desesperación manar en cada poro de la piel de la chica y la confusión que oscurece sus ojos. Maka no tiene idea de lo que ha ocurrido apenas una hora atrás ¿Por qué piensa entonces que él sí la tendría? Información ¡ha!

—Debo intuir, Evans, que trabajar para brujas implica tener cierta información de los movimientos dentro de su hermandad ¿no es verdad? —Maka hace énfasis en su apellido sólo para ver su reacción y tomar una pequeña revancha al llamarla a ella “ _desesperada_ ” abiertamente.

La sonrisa de Soul decae de inmediato al escucharla a ella llamarlo por su apellido y tacharlo de trabajar con brujas. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Brujas?

—No me llames de esa manera —El atrevimiento de esta chica enerva los nervios de Soul. Ese apellido no hace más que acrecentar su incomodidad porque él ya no se considera un “Evans” después de todo—. Y ¿de dónde demonios sacas que trabajo para las brujas?

—Lo haces. —acusa ella omitiendo en esta ocasión la primera réplica de Soul.

Esto lo hace llamear de disgusto y provoca la imperante necesidad de agarrarla por el cuello de su gabardina y arrastrarla hacia la salida, pateando su lindo trasero fuera del edificio de vuelta a las ominosas instalaciones del Shibusen.

—Pruebas… exijo las malditas pruebas.

Maka cruza las piernas acomodándose aun más en el desgastado sillón antes de hablar. En un momento de vacilación los ojos de Soul recorren discretamente esas piernas, a saber, la chica suele usar esa pequeña falda de apariencia escocesa fuera de las horas de trabajo y otra azul como parte del uniforme de Spartoi en sus turnos de servicio con el Shibusen.

No, Evans no es un acosador u obsesivo. Los encuentros con Maka Albarn fueron casuales en cada ocasión, como en las ocasiones cuando los clientes de Soul requerían de sus servicios de “intercambio” o cuando trabajaba a medio tiempo como hombre de seguridad en ese cabaret al que el padre de ella frecuenta con regularidad.

Él todavía recuerda las ocasiones en las que ella fue en busca de Spirit, quien en el peor de los casos se encontraba en compañía de dos mujeres cumpliendo con los servicios del lugar. El padre de Maka es un cliente frecuente del cabaret Chupacabra desde hace ya bastante tiempo, los rumores apuntan que se remonta desde la niñez de Maka. Decir que los encuentros fueron vergonzosos era poco, ella es muy violenta y fría cuando se trata de su padre.

—Se te vio en las inmediaciones de la guarida de ese jefe gánster Alcapone quien se presume tiene a una bruja en su poder, nuestro informante nos dio tus señas particulares en su informe. —Los informes no pueden mentir al respecto, es él sin lugar a dudas—. Cabello blanco, ojos rojos…

— ¡Por favor! Pudo ser cualquiera… —bufa Soul con descaro a pesar de ser consciente de su trabajo para ese hombre.

—Y es un arma demoniaca. —Termina ella desafiándolo a denegar la afirmación—. ¿Cuántas armas demoniacas del tipo guadaña con el cabello blanco y ojos rojos pueden haber en Death City? Deja de fingir demencia Soul, trabajas para ellos.

La brutalidad no sólo iguala su fanatismo y decidida determinación, a estas alturas Maka comienza a perder la paciencia y se está volviendo huraña en sus palabras.

—Le llevé mercancía valiosa lo cual no cae en tu jurisdicción… yo no sé nada acerca de una bruja. —replica Soul llevándose ambas manos a la altura del pecho.

Sí, quizá le llevó al mafioso un encargo, Soul nunca cuestiona sobre la mercancía y se limita a entregarla en la brevedad posible. Pero maldice a aquel bocón - _quien quiera que fuera_ \- por haber mirado y descubierto su verdadera naturaleza el único día que tuvo que amenazar a uno de los mafiosos cuando no quiso entregarle el resto del pago. Tan idiota.

Las facciones de la chica se ensombrecen sin dar el asunto por terminado.

— ¿Qué me dices de Blair? Estás saliendo con una bruja, eso es prueba suficiente. —Los ojos de Maka se estrechan en él con una mala mirada.

Mierda no, definitivamente no. Esto no va a salir bien.

Soul expulsa el aliento bruscamente a través de los dientes preparándose para defenderse de las viles acusaciones que salen de la pequeña boca de esa chica. Por alguna razón siente la necesidad de aclarar las cosas por un motivo que él no termina de comprender del todo, más que por defender su honor.

—Pelear contra esos demonios te ha estropeado la cabeza… Blair no es una bruja, es una gata con poderes mágicos increíblemente altos. El Shibusen debería revisar sus registros, idiota.

— ¿Un gato? —Ella se rasca la cabeza evidentemente desconcertada—. ¿Tienes un gato por novia? Los hombres son tan despreciables. —La ceja de Maka se levanta en incredulidad por lo que ella cataloga como un fetiche.

— ¡Ella no es mi novia! —replica con mayor ímpetu cometiendo la terrible equivocación de acercarse a ella de una manera que sus frentes están casi tocándose—. ¿Por qué ustedes las mujeres siempre sacan sus propias conclusiones sin siquiera escuchar razones? 

Su relación con la criatura mágica se basa en la amistad o algo medianamente parecido a la camaradería. Conoció a Blair una noche cuando la confundió con un pequeño gato callejero, la alimentó y llevó a su apartamento hasta que descubrió que ella no era precisamente lo que aparentaba; la encontró de nuevo una noche en el cabaret y surgió una extraña amistad entre ambos que definitivamente nada tiene que ver con sentimientos románticos hacia la gata. Es atractiva, sí, quizá el sueño de cualquier hombre, pero los gustos de Soul son poco convencionales a los de cualquier otro, más específicos y modestos… un prospecto que se perfila a la perfección frente a él en este momento. 

La respuesta es inmediata, el sonido de un golpe estalla en el silencio mientras el cuerpo de Soul cae de rodillas al suelo y el brazo de Maka se extiende al frente sosteniendo un enorme libro de gruesa pasta, el arma homicida. Agradece de todo corazón cargar siempre con un ejemplar dentro del bolso que descansa a un lado del sillón.

—No me grites y no te acerques así a mi ¿no tienes respeto por el espacio personal? —Sus mejillas se tiñen con la sombra de un reluciente rubor a causa del enojo y la vergüenza.

Soul se soba la cabeza. Sentado en el frío y sucio suelo de la habitación piensa que hasta ese momento ha subestimado a la chica al tildarla como alguien débil, ella le ha demostrado mediante ese maldito golpe que su fuerza es diametralmente proporcional a su frágil apariencia _. Maldita._

Él se fija en ese pesado libro ¿una enciclopedia? ¿Quién demonios carga consigo una de esas? Esa chica definitivamente es un ratón de biblioteca consagrado. 

—No estoy involucrado con brujas. Además creí que el Shibusen llegó a un acuerdo con ellas ¿Por qué tanto interés si están en buenos términos?

Maka devuelve el libro a su bolso enviándole a Soul una mirada de recelo cuando éste trata de levantarse con dificultad. Le concede parte de la razón, él no es tan ignorante de su entorno después de todo y lo atribuye quizá a su oficio de contrabandista ya que el bajo mundo ofrece ese tipo de beneficios _: información_. La misma razón por la que ella recurrió a él desde un principio cuando su padre y Stein le informaron sobre su suspensión en el caso. ¿Qué mejor manera de comenzar una investigación por cuenta propia que con el testigo número uno del asesinato?

—Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-sama llegó a un acuerdo con ellas eso es verdad, Shibusen tiene una especie de acuerdo de paz y una alianza para detener a su enemigo en común: Aracnofobia —Comienza Maka, un discurso que se sabe casi de memoria—. Sospechamos que Arachne se ha aliado con medusa, Arachne es la madre de las armas demoniacas y está tras los artefactos de Eibon. 

Las que Shibusen guarda recelosamente dentro de sus instalaciones.

— ¿Qué tiene todo eso que ver conmigo de todos modos? Es tu trabajo, no el mío.

—Ya te lo dije, necesito información. El sujeto que asesinaron hoy se llama Buttataki Joe, B.j. es el encargado de los asuntos internos y también de los artefactos de Eibon que Shibusen posee —Quizá Maka está extralimitándose al dar detalles pero necesita que él entienda la importancia del asunto—. El Libro de Eibon y un artefacto llamado “Brew” fueron robados hace una media hora ¿no lo entiendes?

—Fueron las hermanas Gorgón —Cae en cuenta Soul sin necesidad de otra perorata por parte de Maka. Y de pronto cae en cuenta de otra cosa—. Ellos podrían pensar que fui yo. —Maldita la hora en la que su buena voluntad le impulsó a acercarse para brindar ayuda al hombre moribundo que estaba desangrándose en el callejón. Apelar a su egoísmo no lo tendría en la mira del Shibusen.

—Kilik te vio huir del lugar, fue inevitable que no sospechara… tonto.

La lógica ante todo, culpar al sospechoso que huye en la penumbra de la noche. _Cliché_.

— ¿Cómo sabes entonces que no fui yo?

En un tono insinuante Maka podría tomar eso como una confesión, no obstante tiene pequeñas pruebas que apuntan hacia otro culpable. Es una suerte que Marie confiara lo suficiente en ella para dejarla quedarse en la misma habitación que el cuerpo inerte de B.J.

—Había algo incrustado en el interior de su cuerpo y yo creo saber qué es —El recuerdo del cuerpo destrozado de B.J. aún causa estragos en ella—. Un crucifijo se enterró en su pecho, yo… recuerdo haber visto este mismo objeto en alguien antes, uno de nuestros miembros.

—Un traidor. —Soul proyecta el pensamiento de Maka y quiere reír por la absurda ironía del compañerismo.

Ella no dice nada y simplemente asiente.

— ¿Entonces quieres información de mí? —Soul continúa no sin antes expulsar un cansado suspiro—. Tu gente está detrás de mi trasero ahora y tú estás fuera del caso ¿Qué es lo que quieres probar Maka? Es un arresto inmediato por donde lo mires.

No existe oportunidad y él es realista al respecto mientras ella parece ser la contraparte optimista.

—Tienes contactos, ellos tienen información de esto. Necesito nombres, iremos con cada uno de ellos.

La determinación en esta chica es palpable y férrea, demasiado para alguien tan flaca como lo es ella. Es la idea más absurda que jamás ha escuchado, incluso más que las fanfarronerías que Black*Star profiere con sus irritantes gritos. El único final plausible es la muerte a manos de aquellos a los que ella tratara de interrogar.

—Lo siento no puedo ayudarte con eso. —Se encoge de hombros para desestimar la idea. No es idiota para arriesgar su vida - _y la de ella_ \- de esa manera.

El músculo en la barbilla de Maka comienza a palpitar, realmente no es la respuesta que estaba esperando ¿cuán cobarde podría ser Soul Eater? Odia admitir que en esta ocasión necesita de su ayuda.

Bueno, todavía no había jugado todas sus cartas en él.

—No tienes opción Evans.

Quizá no está escuchando bien, eso es lo que Soul piensa cuando ella le dice que no tiene más opción. ¡Por supuesto que la tiene! La prueba irrefutable es la maleta olvidada junto al clóset.

El silencio perdura ante la expectativa. La mirada de Maka le perfora el cuerpo de una manera inimaginable ocasionando que sus nervios quemen con cada segundo que transcurre, Soul no puede soportar la intensidad de esos ojos esmeraldas pero tampoco puede darle la espalda y dejarla ahí, no cuando sus pies se clavan al suelo y se niegan a acatar la orden de huir.

— ¿Y que recibo yo a cambio? —Hace caso omiso de su apellido en esta ocasión.

— ¿Qué te parece no ir a prisión? —Es su única oferta y no está dispuesta a negociar al respecto. La verdad es el único pase a la libertad si juegan bien sus cartas.

Él no parece muy convencido con la oferta ¿cuán ciertas son sus palabras? Ella ya no está en el caso y su deliberado comportamiento rompe con las reglas de esa institución, lo que se considera como un acto de rebeldía y negligencia. De acuerdo, le agrada esa chica más de lo que puede admitir y verla desafiar las leyes del Shibusen despierta algo en su interior… no, no es la rebeldía sino la determinación lo que ciega a Soul.

Ignorando ese insignificante detalle es su libertad la que está en juego, es su pellejo el que tiene que salvar y sólo basta una palabra para tomar la oportunidad o ir a prisión por el resto de sus días por un crimen que no cometió. Que cliché, eso no es para nada cool.

— ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? De ti depende limpiar tu nombre o pudrirte en prisión. —insiste ella esperando que en verdad Soul reconsidere su oferta.

Maka puede jurar entonces que algo centella en los ojos de Soul, una pequeña chispa que ella reconoce como resignación, o más bien aceptación. El semblante de arrogancia se abre paso entonces, él ha aceptado el desafío.

—Considéralo un hecho. —concede al fin.

El tono grave en la voz de Soul le ocasiona un escalofrío. Él se acerca a ella con el afán de estrechar la mano con la suya y Maka se da cuenta de la actitud casual en el sujeto cuando un momento atrás estaba tan rígido como una pared. Es extraño en más de una forma.

—Solo una cosa más —Sus ojos enfrentan a los de él—. No puedes salir de la ciudad a menos claro que sea conmigo, a esta hora todas las salidas están bloqueadas.

Maldición, olvidó por completo ese detalle cuando se entretuvo hablando con esta chica. Aunque, quizá todo ha sido parte del plan de Maka desde un principio para que él no pudiese huir. Una mueca se instala en el semblante de la agente, un recordatorio de su estoica personalidad; una personalidad que sin duda le resulta intrigante y desconcertante a Soul.

— ¿Lo tenías todo calculado no es verdad? Realmente estaría sorprendido si no supiera que eres todo un ratón de biblioteca, Maka. —Soul cree ingenuamente que su comentario ocasionará algún tipo de alboroto en ella, pero lo único que obtiene es el fantasma de una mueca torciéndose en sus labios.

El silencio le otorga al chico la respuesta a su cuestión.

Sin mediar otra palabra, Maka se levanta de su asiento y enfila hacia la puerta de salida con la intención de abandonar el lugar, sin embargo justo antes de atravesar el umbral vuelve la mirada hacia Soul.

—Vendré por ti a las seis en punto, no hay vuelta atrás —declara—. Hasta entonces Soul.

Un leve portazo es la confirmación de que ella se ha marchado. Otro suspiro de cansancio escapa de los labios de Soul preguntándose ¿en qué se ha metido? el único pecado que cometió fue ser un “buen _samaritano_ ” en esa fatídica noche, ahora no puede huir de esta enorme responsabilidad como de antaño. Maka no es como sus padres o como Wes y la abuela, ella sin duda lo encontrará de una u otra manera si intenta huir.

Soul nunca en su vida ha entendido la expresión “ ** _estar en el lugar y momento equivocado_** ”… hasta ahora.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> N/A:   
> Este fue el primer Shot que escribí para el fandom hace algún tiempo, lo subí a Fanfiction y ahora decido subirlo aquí también.   
> La idea surge y se basa en un capítulo especial de la serie “Bones” (serie que por cierto también me gusta XD). Es un poco ambigua y Ooc pero me gustó el resultado final y espero que a quienes lean también les guste :3


End file.
